Surprising Mistake
by ByeBye Cutie
Summary: After making a bet with Sakura with the temptation of one month of free ramen at stake, Naruto soon realizes what a mistake the whole thing had been when he finds out something he thought impossible. Mpreg. KakaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the first Mpreg fanfiction I've written and quite honestly I've never been a fan of it but this idea just came to me out of nowhere and I just had to jot it down somewhere. I'm pretty sure the whole 'bet' thing has been done before but im not entirely sure. :s Feel free to judge me on this, and please let me know whether I should carry this on. Thanks!**

**Summary: After making a bet with Sakura with the temptation of one month of free ramen at stake, Naruto soon finds out what a mistake the whole thing had been when he finds out something he thought impossible.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, future Yaoi, swearing.**

**Pairings: KakaNaru**

* * *

Naruto turned to look at the sleeping figure next to him and groaned. It had been one hell of a night, and he was absolutely knackered. Who knew his sensei was so good in bed? What could he say? Naruto had been a virgin before last night so he didn't really have anyone else to compare to, but still. This whole thing had been a mistake, it wasn't like he had planned to sleep with his sensei! Kakashi didn't even know it was Naruto!

The blonde grimaced as he sat up to dangle his smooth legs over the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock. 9:08am.

"Ugh my head," he bought his hands up to rub his eyes. Sighing, he dragged himself to his feet, noting with relief that he was still in his female form and started grabbing his strewn clothes from various places across the wooden floor.

Pulling on his pink underwear and a very revealing dress he padded over to his small black bag. Rummaging through its contents he almost cheered when his hand grabbed the small camera hidden within its depths.

Flicking the switch at the top caused the cameras small screen to light up, revealing the previous pictures that Naruto had taken. The newest one being a close up picture of a female Naruto and a surprised Kakashi. The blonde stifled a giggle, he remembered this being taken the day before.

The figure in the bed stirred, reminding Naruto why exactly he was standing in his own sensei's bedroom as a woman. Time to obtain the proof that he had held up his end of the bargain.

He flicked a button on the camera so that he was able to take pictures and strolled over to the bed. Cautiously pulling back the covers he was relieved to find Kakashi was still sound asleep... And completely naked. Naruto blushed.

Pulling the camera up he aimed the lens at his unmasked face and took multiple pictures from different angles. Making sure he had the images saved he tip toed back to his bag, slid the camera in and hastily walked to the front door. Letting himself out he released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. A smirk spread across his lips.

"Eheheheh a months supply of free ramen for me!" He fist pumped and sprinting off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

THREE DAYS EARLIER.

"That's it! I give up!" Sakura roared, bringing her fist down hard on the shop counter, almost toppling over Naruto's freshly served ramen. The blonde choked on his mouthful at the sudden appearance of his pink haired teammate.

_'It seems she's picked up a habit or two from granny since I've been away,'_ he shivered at the thought of another Tsunade terrorising Konoha.

Seething, She slunk down onto the stool next to Naruto.

"What's up Sakura?" He asked after recovering from his almost heart attack.

"Kakashi-sensei never takes that damn mask off! And even when he does he always manages to hide his face in _some_ way!"

"So... You've _still_ not seen his face?"

Sakura glared at him as an evil smirk made itself present on the blondes face, his mind turning as a plan started to form.

Sakura looked miffed and slightly creeped out. "NARUTO! Stop looking at me like that!" She smacked him across the head, attempting to knock some sense into him.

"Ouch!" He pouted. Turning back to his ramen he expanded on the little plan that was slowly coming together.

Sakura ordered a drink and side glanced at him, still seeing the smug look he was proudly sporting. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you planning Naruto..." She asked out of suspicion. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Hmm? Ohh nothing..." He grinned.

"Naruto tell me!" Sakura threatened.

Naruto didn't reply straight away, instead finished eating his ramen, clearly grating on Sakura's nerves. She went to open her mouth when the loud clatter of chop sticks hit the bowl infront of him.

"So Sakura, do you wanna make a bet?"

"...What sort of bet?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I bet that I can gain photographic evidence of Kakashi's unmasked face!" He grinned at her, looking completely up to the challenge.

"Hah! Yeah right, that's impossible!"

"If you think otherwise then..." Naruto trailed off.

"Hey! No go on, what's the bet anyway?"

"If I'm successful... You owe me one months worth of ramen!" He beamed at the idea of free ramen.

The pink haired kunoichi furrowed her brow. "And if you lose?"

"If I lose... Hmm," he pondered the question. "If I lose I'll be your personal slave for a month!"

She thought it over for a minute. "You'll do everything I tell you?"

The blonde grimaced at the very thought. "...Sure."

A smile tugged at Sakura's lips at the thought of the broad possibilities of embarrassing Naruto in many different ways. "_Anything?_"

Naruto scowled, "yes! Now is it a deal?!" He held his hand out.

"Wait, wait, wait! You have five days to complete the task and prove you managed it. Oh! And if you succeed, no one else is allowed to see the pictures until I do!"

"You're on!" They shook hands. Naruto was utterly determined not to lose and he had a very good idea about how he was going to go about achieving his little plan.

* * *

PRESENT DAY.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, glad to be back to his normal self. Dressing in his usual orange and black jumpsuit he flicked the kettle on to prepare his usual breakfast of instant ramen.

His stomach growled. _'I can't wait to show those pictures to Sakura! The sooner the better!'_

The kettle flicked itself off and Naruto poured the boiling water into the small pot, leaving the noodles to soak for three minutes.

He thought over the previous days events. To be honest, no matter how gleeful he felt in his victory he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for tricking Kakashi. His original plan had only been to get the man to kiss him which would require he take his mask off. And what better way to do so than use his sexy jutsu? The photographing of his actual face would have been harder - he planned on using a clone or to knock his sensei out while he was distracted. It turned out he hadn't needed to do either, which made Naruto's job a hell of a lot easier.

And anyway it was a win-win situation! Kakashi got what he wanted and so did Naruto. _Free ramen!_ He couldn't believe it, this month was going to be the best month ever and he was going to make the most of it. He probably wouldn't live it down if anyone knew how he'd managed it though.

_'I think there would be a competition between Sakura and Kakashi as to who could tear my head off first,'_ Naruto gulped. _'Probably Kakashi.'_

Well that settled it, he was never ever ever telling _anyone_... Well maybe pervy sage one day, he grinned and tucked into his breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later the blonde jinchuriki was strolling down the street towards the hospital, emitting an air of achievement. He had managed to print the pictures off and was now on a mission to locate Sakura.

He was sure she was in the hospital helping out, if not th- his trail of thought abruptly ceased when he slammed face first into a rather solid figure, causing him to drop the file full of photographs.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He shouted.

"Maa sorry Naruto, I didn't see you there," Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile.

"K-Kakashi?!" He squeaked.

"Here you dropped this," he frowned, handing Naruto the file. "What is it anyway?"

He fiercely snatched the object from the jounin's grip. "I-it's nothing! It's none of your business!" He panicked, trying to think of an excuse as to what the file held within it.

"Uhhh..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto, who was now a bright shade of red looked at the jounin and sprinted off in the direction of the hospital.

"Weird kid," he shrugged before heading towards the bookstore.

Naruto burst through the hospital doors, causing a number of people to stare at him. He swept his gaze about the large room and located Sakura who seemed to be engaged in a rather (by the looks of it) exciting conversation with two other medic nin.

He jogged towards her. "Hey Sakura!"

She turned her head in surprise at the blonde dashing towards her, file in hand. "Naruto? Is everything ok?"

He stopped infront of her, panting after his exertion and offered her a bright smile.

"I did it!"

"You did it?" She shook her head, looking utterly lost.

"I did it Sakura!" He was almost bouncing up and down in delight.

"You did _it_..." Confusion slowly turned to understanding which then turned to shock.

"You-" she whispered in disbelief. Grabbing him by the collar she made to drag him into the nearest empty room. The medic nin that were left behind shrugged in confusion and carried on their rudely interrupted conversation.

Slamming the door behind her she chucked Naruto towards the nearest seat. "Sit there!"

She briefly looked around the room before grabbing a blanket from the cupboard and chucking it over a hidden security camera.

She turned towards the blonde.

"Show me the proof!"

Naruto beamed, clearly proud of himself as he handed the file towards her. Sakura rolled her eyes and snatched the object from him. She looked at the closed file and ran her hand over the front.

"How do I know it's not a trick? Not just one of your stupid pranks?" She frowned.

Naruto then looked seriously at her. "I wouldn't lie to you Sakura, the pictures in there are all real," he leant back into the cushioned chair with his hands behind his head.

"Perhaps I shouldn't look... I mean it's against his privacy," she blushed.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave a 'do what you want' grunt. "The bet still stands though!"

Sakura scowled, "fine!" She flipped open the file and inspected each photo with a look of unadulterated shock.

"B-but he's... He's hot!" A deep blush spread across her face.

Naruto almost blurted out _'yeah and I slept with him!'_ But caught the words before he let slip. "He's ok I suppose," hah more than 'ok'! And better yet - free ramen!

A few minutes passed in silence as Sakura thoroughly eyed up each photo in great detail, the whole time practically drooling from the mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Heeeey you owe me a months worth of ramen," he jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Mmm," she nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the picture infront of her. "That I do Naruto, that I do," she murmured.

* * *

"Soo... How'd you do it then?"

Sakura thought it was rather odd how Naruto wasn't bragging about his 'genius' plan. It was so unlike him - usually she'd never hear the end of it.

The blonde slurped his noodles, wondering how he was going to come up with something half believable. He should have seen the question coming a mile off.

He took a breath in, about to reply.

"How'd he do what?" A very familiar voice was heard from behind them.

Naruto almost fell off his stool in shock and Sakura squeaked loudly, almost spilling her ramen. A bright blush coloured her cheeks.

"Oh nothing sensei! He was just...he was just um.."

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"I was just uh... Explaining how I um, managed to... Uh..."

He glanced at Sakura with a 'help me!' look. She shrugged.

Kakashi glanced between the two, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I was just explaining to Sakura here-" Naruto motioned towards Sakura, "how I managed to convince Lee to go on a date with her!" He beamed.

Sakura's grip tightened on her chop sticks, successfully snapping them in half. She glowered at Naruto.

Kakashi laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair before sitting on the stool next to him. "I didn't think Lee needed any convincing in that matter, but I'm still glad Sakura has found someone she can be happy with," he spared a glance in her direction.

She spluttered. "Excuse me. I seem to have lost my appetite," she elbowed Naruto painfully in the ribs, wiping the smirk off his face. "I'm off to speak to Tsunade, she may need me for some more work at the hospital."

She smiled at Kakashi. "Talk to you later sensei, it was nice seeing you," she waved and sprinted off, still red in the face.

The copy nin chuckled and ordered a bowl of ramen. Naruto cringed as he tried to rub the pain away from his ribs.

Kakashi sniffed in amusement. "You bring it on yourself you know, you shouldn't tease her like that."

"Heeey, it was the first thing that came to mind!" He blurted out. He then pouted at what he had let slip.

"So what did you _really_ do?" Kakashi smirked.

"Ahhh its nothing sensei... Really."

He felt utterly guilty and extremely awkward being in close proximity to his teacher again. Especially after seeing the man naked and moaning Naruto's 'name'. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced towards the floor.

Kakashi gave a satisfied hum and dropped the subject completely. There was no point pursuing it and it had only been a bit of fun anyway.

"So Naruto, we start your training tomorrow. It'll be pretty intense, I'm planning on teaching you a new jutsu... Sort of."

Naruto perked up at the mention of 'training' and 'new jutsu'. "I can't wait sensei!" He looked momentarily panicked. "Will it... Will it just be me and you?"

Kakashi didn't know whether to feel hurt or not at the others reaction to being alone with him. He shrugged it off though, Naruto had been acting really weird lately and anyway it was _Naruto_, that was enough of an explanation.

"Hmm no, Ten- Yamato will be helping with your training," he scowled at the name change.

"Captain yummy!" Naruto beamed as he finished yet another bowl of ramen.

"Uhh... Yes, Captain Yamato..."

_'That boy and the names he comes up with... Does even know how gay that sounds?'_

Naruto abruptly stood up, his mouth still half full. "Anyway sensei, I've gotta get going! Things to do and places to be y'know," he mumbled around his mouthful before swallowing. "I'll cya tomorrow!" He offered a bright smile and took off down the street before Kakashi could reply. He shook his head and grimaced when he realised he'd been left with the bill.

* * *

TWO DAYS EARLIER.

"Sexy jutsu!"

A puff of smoke hovered around a very naked, big bosomed woman, her blonde hair was held up in ponytails and dark lashes pronounced her already prominent bright blue eyes. Looking in the mirror Naruto let his hair down and put a henge over the whisker marks on his cheeks. Too many people knew what his sexy jutsu looked like so he tried his best to modify it a little.

Naruto rummaged around in his draws, trying to find an old track suit to wear so that he could go shopping for some women's clothing. It was necessary if his plan was to work and anyway he couldn't exactly stroll down the street naked.

Finding an old grey hoodie, some track suit bottoms and some old sandals, he pulled them on and left his apartment. He soon arrived at a popular clothing store and made his way to the women's section. He wasn't very well versed in women's fashion, let alone men's so he decided that black was probably a good idea.

The blonde grabbed a few black dresses that would hug his curvy figure. He wasn't exactly sure on sizes so he decided to experiment in the changing room... But first he thought he should probably buy some underwear.

This proved to be even more difficult. Looking at the numerous different bras he grimaced. They were all different sizes, shapes and colours. It seemed that no two looked the same.

_'How do girls even live?!'_ He sighed and closed his eyes.

He forgot the bra all together and instead went to buy some knickers. He blushed at the wide range of female underwear the shop sold. He'd never seen so many panties in his life! Trying not to look at more than was necessary before he became too embarrassed he grabbed the nearest pair which happened to be pink and frilly... And a thong.

He groaned and headed for the changing room. Slipping on the underwear he saw that they fit perfectly, but were pretty damn uncomfortable. Next he tried on each dress in turn, some were too big and others too small and some he thought were just plain ugly. This left him with two options.

After twenty minutes of trying to make his mind up between the two he just decided to pay for both and get the hell out of there. He wondered how women did this on a daily basis and actually enjoyed it. To him it felt twice as hard as an average training day.

He left the shop with a purple shopping bag in hand, ready to make his way home when he remembered he still had to buy some shoes. He heaved a sigh and felt like crying.

He walked down the busy street, lost in his own thoughts, or more rather how he was going to put his plan in to action when he clumsily bumped into a passer by, dropping his bag.

"Watch it!" The woman said before carrying on walking. Naruto scowled at the woman's retreating form. He sighed once again and turned around to pick up the bag when he came face to face with none other than his sensei.

He was smiling, holding his bag out to him. "Here you go, I thought I'd be kind and help you out, it seems no one cares for politeness anymore."

Naruto gaped at him, "sen- sir?" He stuttered.

Grabbing the offered bag the blonde smiled sheepishly. "Uhh thanks..."

Naruto shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. He knew he should say something but didn't have a clue... He could put his plan in to action now but he wasn't prepared yet!

"So, what are you doing on this lovely day... Um... Miss?"

"Narumi! My name's Narumi," Naruto offered a little too fast, catching the copy ninja off guard.

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you Narumi, my name is Kakashi."

Naruto bowed, trying to act as feminine as he could. "It's nice to meet you."

Naruto turned to walk away, pretty shocked at the sudden but convenient meeting. Kakashi furrowed his brow.

"Hey wait up! Is there a place you need to be?"

Naruto side glanced at his teacher. "Um well I... I was going to buy some new shoes."

Kakashi brightened at this. "I know just the place! If you'd allow me I could show you..?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure ok."

Almost an hour later they left the shop to stagger back out into the busy street. Kakashi had helped her pick some rather nice black heels to go with her two dresses. They chatted aimlessly, talking about life, the village, what they both enjoyed doing and he even talked a little about his students. Naruto tried to dig more information out of the jounin about himself, but didn't get very far. Kakashi only revealed what he wanted to and did a good job of it.

"So Narumi, would it be possible to meet up again soon?" He asked hopefully.

_'Yes now's your chance to set your plan into action!'_ The blonde cheered himself on.

"Well... Perhaps we could meet up for a drink or something tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, do you have a number or a way I can contact you?" The jounin asked.

Naruto hadn't thought of that, he didn't exactly want to keep any ties between them that could lead back to his true identity.

"I don't but how about I meet you outside the shoestore at 5pm tomorrow? It's near a cafe I believe."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement before grimacing. "Well actually I have a mission to complete tomorrow and I don't finish until around 7pm so maybe we could head to a bar or something? It's not very romantic but atleast we can get to know eachother a bit, ne?"

_'You sneaky bastard,'_ Naruto almost snorted in laughter but chose to grin instead, blushing to add to the effect.

"So it's a date?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled. "Ahhh... I guess so."

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30pm then, _Kakashi Hatake_," Naruto winked before turning around and leaving the dazed jounin to stand alone in the busy street.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, hopefully this will be more of an interesting chapter. :)**

* * *

The next day Naruto dressed in one of his black strapless dresses that complimented his form and stopped a few inches above his knees. It also revealed _alot_ of cleavage and being a strapless dress there really wasn't much need for a bra. He let down his silky blonde hair and once again henged over the whisker marks. Rummaging around in his bedside draw he found some pink lipstick and black mascara that Ino and Sakura had left at his when they once went through a phase of forcing him into a makeover. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

It took the blonde a few tries before managing to apply the lipstick properly and numerous amounts of poking himself in the eye while doing the mascara. Once complete he slipped the makeup into his black bag, along with a hairbrush, his keys, some money, a bottle of water and his camera.

Bouncing onto his bed he pulled himself up to sit at the edge and grabbed his new shoes from the shopping bag. He slipped the heels on and did the small buckles up around his ankles. He made to stand up to test the shoes out but almost instantly toppled over. These things were so hard to walk in and they were so uncomfortable! How do women do it?!

Half an hour of practising he seemed to get the hang of it, still slightly wobbly on his feet but it wasn't like he was going into battle. Grabbing his bag he headed out the door and made his way to the arranged meeting place. He rubbed his hands together menacingly and snickered. "Hehehe, this is gunna be so easy!"

Naruto greeted Kakashi enthusiastically while he complimented 'her' appearance and they made their way to the bar, chatting amiably. When they arrived Kakashi ordered some shots of sake, a bottle of cider and some red wine for Naruto.

_'Straight on to the hard stuff eh?'_ Naruto mused.

Three hours later they were sat at a small table in the corner, Kakashi intent on letting Naruto know how well versed he was in killing people using only one finger. Naruto laughed, it was clear the copy ninja had had a bit too much to drink and was visibly swaying in his seat. Naruto probably would have been the same if Kyuubi didn't rid his body of alcohol so quickly. It was extremely hard to get Naruto drunk so instead he played along for the hell of it. To be honest he had enjoyed his 'date' with his sensei, he had actually learnt quite a bit about the man. Not anything major but the small details that made a person seem more human.

"...And in the end Gai sprinted off to the nearest toilet and threw up all the sushi from that day," he chuckled warmly. Naruto laughed at the story, it probably would have put any normal woman off but this whole situation seemed so surreal. He almost didn't want this day to end, he liked Kakashi being so open and friendly towards him.

What did it matter anyway? He was only here to see Kakashi's face and take a picture, the more intoxicated he was the better. It only made Naruto's job easier. Kakashi hiccuped and Naruto thought it was strangely cute. Well that was probably the cue to get the hell out of there.

"Hey Kakashi? Do you want me to walk you home?" He gave him a wink.

He stared wide eyed at the blonde, having not expected such a forward suggestion. "Y-yeah ok... That would be... Good," he gulped.

Naruto wanted to burst out laughing at having made Kakashi; his own sensei and world famous ninja blush at the mere suggestion of being walked home.

And so twenty minutes later Naruto found himself pressed up against the wall outside of his sensei's apartment having the life practically being snogged out of him. Kakashi's mask was pooled around his neck and if Naruto had said he was enjoying himself it was a severe understatement. All he needed to do now was get one of his clones to knock Kakashi out and then... He lost his trail of thought when the mouth that had been occupying his own slipped down to nip and suck at the tender flesh of his exposed neck. The elder of the two slid his hands down the blonde's curvy body to grab the firm globes of Naruto's ass.

Naruto involuntarily moaned as his body started to betray him and by each passing moment the jounin refused to let up his ministrations the more Naruto struggled to keep his own self control in check. He hadn't expected Kakashi to be so forward, it was rather worrying. Of-course Naruto knew where this was heading but he didn't exactly know all that much about sex.. He had never really thought about it unless Pervy Sage decided to go on one of his more detailed explanations of certain women he'd bedded that night.

A blush coloured Naruto's cheeks when he could feel the man's erection pressed against him. He had never really thought of himself as gay but this whole thing was turning him on more than it probably should have been. Bleh what the hell, why not?

"So, do you wanna head inside?"

A mumble of confirmation was heard from Kakashi and before either of them knew it they were on the jounins bed, lost within the throes of passion.

* * *

Almost a week later Naruto found himself rolling around on his bedroom floor in absolute agony. He was clutching his lower abdomen as pain ripped through the entirety of his body. It was like his insides were tearing themselves apart. His lower back also killed, which was one of the main reasons he couldn't move to get help, instead he was curled up into a ball trying desperately to get the pain to subside.

Half an hour later the agony had practically stopped and left him feeling extremely nauseous from the pain. He found he was once again free to move about so he stumbled clumsily into the bathroom and violently threw up. The pain he had felt was intense and he had no idea what had caused such a thing. Surely he hadn't eaten anything bad?

After clearing himself up a bit and recovered from the pain he headed out to meet up with Kakashi and Yamato for his daily training exercise. He now felt completely fine, like nothing out of the ordinary had even happened. Naruto shrugged it off as just one of those things and forgot about it. There wasn't much point in worrying when he had such important training to do anyway!

Things were going well for Naruto. The incident between himself and his sensei was almost forgotten - Kakashi didn't seem to have a clue that it had been Naruto he had spent the night with and neither Sakura nor anyone else had guessed atall. Sakura had given up, much to Naruto's relief, trying to find out how he had accomplished such a task as photographing Kakashi's face. Which was a good thing.

His training seemed to be going well, he was pretty sure he was almost ready to learn the rasen-shuriken and the blonde was practically jumping up and down in excitement. On top of that he had also strengthened his friendship bond with Captain Yamato and even Sai after both him and Sakura paid him visits almost everyday to see how the training was getting on. Sakura even brought him home-made food pills; it was just a shame they tasted so vile.

Things between him and Kakashi had also improved. The man seemed a lot more open with Naruto now and the previous awkwardness they had had before seemed to melt away. All incidents that had happened with Sasuke and what Naruto assumed to be favouritism before he left Konoha were now left in the past and they were free to start anew. He now saw the man as not only his sensei but a good friend and teammate aswell and if Naruto sometimes fantasised about silver hair and mismatched eyes then that was neither here nor there.

Time passed and he had successfully learnt how to use the extremely powerful jutsu - even using it in battle against a particularly annoying Akatsuki opponent. Unfortunately it had ended with him being stuck in hospital for a week, also being told never to use rasen-shuriken again. Naruto was disappointed to say the least.

Once he had recovered he had been free to start taking on missions again. It was a relief to get out of the village for a while and back into action. He had been full of energy when he left with his team that day and to be honest the mission was rather dull and much too easy for Naruto. Which was why, when he arrived back home and felt utterly exhausted it came as such a shock to him. He usually had an endless supply of energy and had such amazing stamina, there was no reason whatsoever to feel so tired. He tried his best to fight it but in the end he passed out on his bed still fully clothed.

The same thing kept happening over the next few weeks, mainly during and after missions, which had started to worry Naruto, he had also declined free ramen due to the need to sleep! Even in the mornings he struggled to pull himself out of bed (even more than usual). Very Worrying indeed. It had been almost three months since the _incident_ and when Naruto started feeling extremely nauseous and started hugging the toilet seat everytime someone even mentioned food, it was then that he decided to get some help.

* * *

Sakura was stood infront of a very queasy looking Naruto, examining the results from his recent checkup. She furrowed her brow when some of the readings came back as rather odd.

"Naruto your chakra readings are way off... I mean, the results here aren't even possible. Is there anything out of the ordinary you've being doing? You better not have been using that damn jutsu again... If I find out you have...!"

"Sakuraaaa please I've just been taking ordinary C-rank missions, I've not even had the opportunity to use rasen-shuriken," the teen pouted before groaning as another bout of nausea hit him.

Sakura sighed and handed him a sick bucket as a precaution. Dragging a seat out from under the desk she sat down opposite Naruto, still skimming through the report.

"Right so run through your symptoms with me again Naruto..." Sakura frowned.

"Uhhh well I feel really, really, really sick all time," he pouted. "I can't even eat ramen and you know how much I love ramen Sakura!"

The pink haired medic nin rolled her eyes. "Right, and um... You said you feel tired all the time?"

"Yeah, sometimes I'm so tired I don't even get a chance to eat dinner... Not that I really want to anymore," Naruto sounded utterly distressed by the whole thing.

"And it says here you've also put on weight," Sakura grimaced. It couldn't be possible but... "Naruto have you had any cravings for any type of food atall? Any food that doesn't make you feel sick?"

Naruto thought the question through. "Well yeah maybe, I mean I mainly wanna eat watermelon and carrots... Sometimes chalk," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

For a long while Sakura just stared at him. Confusion flickered across her face as she glanced down one last time at the results before flinging them on the desk. She heaved a sigh and ran her hand through her hair before letting her body go limp. This was just bizarre... All the symptoms and especially the results pointed to one thing. But it wasn't possible! Naruto was male for god sake! One thing was for certain... More tests had to be taken.

"Naruto I'm going to have to do more tests, which include taking a blood and urine sample from you, I'll also check your blood pressure and chakra levels again, along with weight and height. Oh and it would be good if you could write all your symptoms down, every little detail that could possibly help to come to some sort of conclusion as to what's happening to you."

"But Sakuraaaaa, it's probably just a stomach bug or something," Naruto slumped back into his chair, "I'll feel better by next week! Its nothing to worry about," he smiled at her before grimacing once again.

"No Naruto I think it might be something more than that, it needs to be thoroughly checked out whether you like it or not. Especially if it has something to do with Kyuubi. Now wait here while I get the stuff ready," she stood up and made her way out the room to grab her supplies.

Naruto pouted. He _hated_ hospitals.

* * *

Three days later Naruto was rudely awoken by loud pounding on his front door. Groaning, he sat up and made his way to the source of the noise, not caring he was only in his boxers. He just didn't have the energy to care to be honest.

He opened the door a tad to see who was causing all the fuss when he was forcefully pushed aside and a very disgruntled Sakura barged into his apartment. She slammed the door behind her and dragged Naruto to the kitchen, flinging him onto one of the seats next to the small table.

"Mmmm Sakura?" Naruto was still half asleep and the sudden intrusion was confusing, if not a little surprising.

"Naruto!" She slammed some papers onto the table infront of him. She pointed at the papers. "These are the results of the tests I ran on you a few days ago. Naruto I need to _know_ if..." She blushed. "If it's possible for you to conceive..." She shook her head in disbelief that she was even having this conversation with her teammate.

"Uhhh? What?" Naruto was utterly confused, what did she mean by conceive?

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is it possible for you to get pregnant Naruto?"

The blonde jinchuriki stared blankly back at her, blinking in utter disbelief he was being asked such a question. He burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Naruto! I'm being serious."

Naruto took a deep breath, calming his hysterics before letting out a sigh. "Sakura, I'm a man, of-course I can't get pregnant I thought you knew that!" He smiled at her.

She frowned. "Well Naruto, the fact still stands... You're pregnant." She pointed to a certain point on the paper.

Naruto looked down at the result and sure enough, in big black writing it confirmed that he was infact pregnant. But it wasn't possible, he was a man! He was pretty sure even Kyuubi couldn't cause such a thing. It just wasn't possible... He didn't have the parts to be pregnant and anyway he hadn't slept with anyon- _oh shit_. Nah it couldn't be... Could it? No it was impossible! The results were clearly wrong!

Sakura saw the different expressions cross Naruto's face. Confusion, shock, disbelief, understanding, more disbelief and then denial. She narrowed her eyes and slid onto the seat opposite the blonde.

"Naruto...?"

"The results have to be wrong... I-it's not... It's impossible! I-I can't..." Naruto was frowning. He clenched his fists, this has to be some sort of prank! "I can't be pregnant it's impossible!"

Sakura sighed. She had thought the same and to be honest she still had her doubts but the tests were full proof. They weren't wrong, everything Naruto had written down and discussed with her all pointed in the same direction. She had even triple checked everything, made sure the tests were truly positive. According to the results Naruto was just over three months pregnant.

The answer she wanted though was_ how_? How did this even happen... Of-course she knew how normal people reproduced but how exactly could a male even conceive?

She had mulled over the possible answers all night and in the end came down to two conclusions. The first being Kyuubi which she wasn't sure was possible, there had been no such incidents like this heard of from past jinchuriki. But then again it was _Naruto_, anything was possible when it came down to him. She sighed. The other was... Well it was that damn sexy jutsu, it wasn't just a henge, he actually transformed into a woman, which would then make the situation entirely, even scarily possible. But as far as she knew Naruto was still a virgin and it's not like she sees him parading around as a woman all the time... He conceived roughly three months ago... What happened three months ago, think Sakura think!

Naruto had returned to the village... He had started his training... They were eating ramen... They talked... She had been upset about something? She had been upset that she still hadn't seen Kakashi's face! And then there was that stupid bet and Naruto hadn't - no..._Wouldn't_ tell her how he'd managed it! What if... _What if_... Oh god. Sakura paled.

"Naruto?"

He pouted. "What?" He mumbled.

"Are you a... Have you ever had sex?" Sakura flushed a deep shade of red.

Naruto, shocked at the question, mirrored Sakura's blush. He looked away, avoiding eye contact completely. He mumbled his answer, it was almost inaudible.

"No of-course not," he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

He's lying. Sakura scowled.

"You're lying! I need to know the truth Naruto."

"I-I am telling the truth!"

_'Ill just have to get straight to the point.' _

"Remind me again how you managed to get those pictures of Kakashi-sensei? As I recall, he seemed to be laying on a bed..." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Shock and panic were the only things Naruto felt in that moment. She couldn't know! He abruptly stood up and walked towards the kettle.

"A-Ahaha," laughing nervously he said, "here let me get you a drink Sakura," he fumbled around with the kettle, filling it with water and flicking the switch.

"Tell me the truth!" The pink haired kunoichi stood up to face the blonde and directed all her rage and killing intent at him. "I need to know the truth if I'm to help you! And I mean THE WHOLE TRUTH!" Naruto squirmed under her fiery gaze.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, the only sounds being that of their breathing and the water boiling. Naruto's posture slumped as he lent back against the kitchen counter, sighing and closing his eyes. The moment was more than enough of an admittance than any verbal communication would be.

Sakura could barely believe what she had just found out. Naruto and Kakashi... It was hard to soak in really. He had done it to get the pictures... So stupid! How could he be so stupid!

"Naruto..."

He snapped his eyes open, a look of anger and discomfort. "Forget it, I'm not pregnant anyway it's just some stupid prank..." He turned around to lean his hands on the kitchen counter.

"Does he know it was you Naruto?"

She waited patiently for a reply but after two minutes it was clear she wasn't going to get one.

"Does Kakashi-sensei know it was you?!" She balled her hands into fists.

"No! No he didn't and he still doesn't!"

Sakura clenched her jaw out of anger and looked at the ground in fury. He had betrayed Kakashi, used him just so he could see his face! Oblivious to the consequences of his actions and this is exactly what he was paying for now! Naruto deserved it but Kakashi didn't, she had to tell him... No. Naruto would have to tell him... She would have to tell Tsunade. A student and teacher relationship was forbidden. Even if it were a one night stand. Atleast she hoped it had only been a one night stand.

"This has only happened once yes?"

Naruto grunted.

"Yes or no?!"

"Yes!" Sakura was beyond pissed off, this whole predicament was just so surreal. "You have to tell him Naruto."

He spun round to face her, taking a step forward. "No! He can't know, he can never know... No one can ever know!"

"He has _every_ right to know! You're carrying _his_ child Naruto! You didn't think about the consequences of your actions and now you're paying for them! I hope you're happy huh?! You've betrayed you're friend, teammate and _teacher_. Goodluck explaining that to him because I'm gunna have just as harder time explaining this to lady Tsunade!"

Naruto was dumbstruck by the blatant truth behind Sakura's words.

"_And_ on top of that Kakashi will also be punished for sleeping with his student! Did you not even think about that?! He didn't even know it was you Naruto! How the hell am I going to explain this to the Hokage, huh?! 'Ooh yeah hi lady Tsunade, I just thought I should let you know that Naruto is pregnant with Kakashi-sensei's baby because me and him made a bet that he couldn't take a photo of sensei's face so they ended up in bed together! But it's all fine though because Naruto thinks he's not pregnant and that Kakashi nor anyone else needs to know!' I mean... Shit Naruto, this isn't just about you and Kakashi, you also dragged me into it, I agreed to the bet!"

Sakura felt like screaming and punching a hole in the nearest wall.

"Sakura... Please you can't tell baa-chan, please, I don't want Kakashi to get in trouble, it wasn't my intention. I-I'll tell him after I have the baby. Please," his eyes pricked with unshed tears at the distress he'd caused everyone and for the situation he had put himself in. "If I could go back in time and change it I would, but I can't. And you're right, I need to live with the consequences, even if sensei ends up hating me." The tears started to stream down his scarred cheeks. Damn mood swings and not being able to control his own emotions! He wiped the tears away furiously.

Sakura looked at him with pity filled eyes. "Naruto I don't have a choice, I have to tell Tsunade, either way she'll find out and the longer we leave it the more shit we'll be in," she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I suppose we can say we don't know who the dad is, it's a big risk though and I can't promise she won't find out... You know what she's like. But seriously Naruto, you _have_ to tell Kakashi about this, if not then ill do it. I'll give you until it's born. It's not fair on your child if you leave it any longer."

Naruto gave her a determined nod. He walked back over to the table and sat down. He was clearly fatigued and needed sleep. Sakura walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I'll go over the results with lady Tsunade today and see if there is another possibility - one where you're not pregnant. I highly doubt there will be though. She will probably want to speak to you later, after we've discussed how this is even physically possible. I won't tell her about Kakashi-sensei, I'll just say I don't know who the father is."

She moved her hand away and grabbed the papers from the table. She made her way to the exit but stopped before she left the kitchen, looking back at the very exhausted blonde.

"You should get some sleep Naruto, you look tired," she paused. "I'm sorry about this, but please try to look after yourself and take it easy from now on."

She turned around but was stopped by a gravelly voice. "Thank you Sakura."

She nodded and carried on walking, slipping out of the front door and headed towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

A few hours later and Naruto was stood outside of the Hokage's office. His own nerves racked his body, this was the conversation he'd been dreading all day. He had tried his best to distract himself by heading out to the academy in hope of bumping into Iruka. His old teacher had always helped him through stressful and unhappy times in the past, even if he never told the man what was bothering him. He also wished that Pervy Sage was here, he could always count on him to come up with some solution. But sadly he had found neither of the two men so instead he had headed out to buy five different pregnancy tests in hope that he could prove Sakura wrong.

Unfortunately they had all come back positive. Rather than admit defeat, Naruto had spent the rest of the day thinking up other possibilities for his weird symptoms other than pregnancy. He had no such luck.

Staring blankly at the door infront of him he felt like he was going to pass out. Luckily he didn't have to wait much longer as the murmuring in the next room stopped and he could hear footsteps approaching the door. Naruto took a few deep breathes to calm his nerves as he heard a click and a a familiar figure slipped out into the hallway.

"Naruto," Kakashi politely nodded a greeting to the blonde. He didn't look very happy nor in the mood to talk so when he turned to walk down the hall without another word it wasn't that much of a shock.

Naruto still couldn't stop the blush colouring his cheeks at the unexpected encounter though. Taking a deep breath he placed his hand on the door knob and let himself in hesitantly. As he entered he was greeted by the usual appearance of Tsunade sat at her desk, studying a scroll intently. Stood next to her was Shizune and standing infront of the desk was Sakura.

"Ah Naruto, come in," the blonde Hokage glanced up at him, he let out the breath he'd been holding, still shaking a little. Stepping further into the room he heard the door behind him shut.

He stood next to Sakura, refusing to look at her, instead focusing all of his attention on Tsunade. He nodded his greeting, unable to trust his voice.

Tsunade sprawled something across the scroll before handing it to Shizune who nodded at Naruto before making her way out of the office.

"Sakura the details," the blonde Hokage held her hand out signalling Sakura to hand her the results of the previous day. He saw his teammate hand a bunch of papers to her superior without a word and let the elder skim through them. She sighed.

Tsunade fixed her honey coloured eyes on the boy standing before her. "So Naruto would you care to explain how this came about?"

Naruto gulped and tried to steady his breathing. "I don't know lady Tsunade," it seemed that now was not a good time to be calling her granny.

"Mmm..." She looked down at the papers again. "You are without a doubt pregnant though and you are also without a doubt a male, so how this came to be is slightly confusing. Actually I have never encountered such a situation before, nor have I ever seen anything like it regardless of the extend of my entire history in medical knowledge."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well perhaps it's just something to do with Kyuubi?"

"No I don't think so. Me and Sakura have been discussing various possible ways this could have happened. We believe we may have figured it out but i would need you to confirm a few questions before hand," she narrowed her eyes slightly, challenging him to go against her wish.

He grimaced and reluctantly nodded, he knew exactly what she was going to be asking him.

"Are you currently sexually active with someone of the same gender?"

"No"

"Have you been sexually active with someone of the same gender within the past three to four months?"

Naruto cringed out of embarrassment. "Y-yes"

"What about someone of the opposite gender?"

The blonde shook his head, the embarrassment was too much, he had to look away.

"While you were with this person or people, were you in male form or your," she cleared her throat and looked mildly unimpressed. "Or your sexy jutsu?"

This was getting worse and worse. He gulped. "My sexy jutsu."

Tsunade heaved a sigh, clearly reining in her frustration and anger.

"How many people have you slept with in the past three to four months Naruto?"

This was the one question he really didn't want to answer for he knew what the next question would be. He grimaced. "One, lady Tsunade."

Surprisingly she didn't ask the question Naruto had been expecting, instead she studied his form for a moment before opening her drawer and pulling out a roughly sketched picture and handing it to Naruto. Attached to the picture was a set of descriptions indicating hair colour, eye colour, height etc. Naruto studied it, he knew straight away who it was.

"Is that one of your female forms Naruto?" She clenched one of her fists in anticipation.

The blonde jinchuriki slid the picture back onto the desk before hesitantly giving a nod of approval. The colour then drained out of his face. He felt like running when he saw Tsunade's expression change to one of unadulterated rage. Both of her fists were clenched tightly now as she stood up and slammed one of her hands hard on the desk. Both Naruto and Sakura jumped.

"SHIZUNE!" She shouted. The slim, dark haired woman rushed into the office.

"GET ME KAKASHI!"

"Yes lady Tsunade!"

* * *

**Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes of Naruto pleading Tsunade not to tell Kakashi, the man himself made his appearance by jumping through the open window, managing to scare the crap out of their blonde leader. A loud thud of a paperweight hitting the wall made the already jumpy teens even more terrified of the Hokage by seeing such a vicious act.

"USE THE GOD-DAMN DOOR!" She screamed at the silver hair nin.

Kakashi visibly cringed after only just managing to avoid an almost fatal blow from a rather heavy object hurled in his direction. Clearly someone was _not_ in a good mood.

"Sorry Lady Hokage," he hurriedly made his way over to stand next to Naruto, who seemed to be a few shades paler than when he saw him standing in the hallway earlier and looking like he would pass out at any moment. He thought about asking him if he was ok but clearly that was out of the question when another fairly heavy object was launched at him, catching him off guard and hitting him square on the forehead. Luckily his hitai-ate had obstructed much of the impact but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt like hell. Groaning he pulled himself up from the floor and tried his best to balance himself on his own two feet as the world around him continued to spin.

His other two teammates were trembling now, fearing for their own lives and the life of their own sensei. Was there something he was missing here?

"Uhh...Lady-"

"SHUT UP! I'LL GET TO YOU IN A MINUTE," she seated herself back onto her chair and glared between all three of them, tapping her fingers impatiently on the wooden desktop. "Naruto-"

"Please Lady Tsunade you can't tell him!" Tears pricked at Naruto's eyes.

Tsunade growled her displeasure at being interrupted. "Shut up you brat! I've already heard enough of your whinging for one day and I won't hear any more of it, I've already taken your request into consideration!" She balled her fist out of irritation before closing her eyes and breathing deeply, calming her rage. "Naruto, you will tell me why and how this happened, I hope you realise you could have possibly cost both yours and Kakashi's rank to be stripped and your life as a shinobi to be over. Depending on your answer will depend on how severe the punishment will be," she glared at Kakashi. "And you... You better have an excellent excuse for this."

Kakashi visibly stiffened, clearly Naruto had done something incredibly bad for such a punishment to be issued, even when Kakashi had no knowledge of what he himself had done. He could tell Lady Tsunade was going easy on the younger shinobi, only because of who he was.

Sakura beat Naruto to a reply, which Naruto was grateful for since he had no idea how he was going to let his own sensei know how he'd betrayed him.

"Lady Tsunade, it's not Kakashi's fault, he really didn't know. If you're going to blame anyone please blame both me and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei had no part in this. We both agreed on a bet and it was so stupid, I wish I hadn't even agreed to it now! It's true that I didn't know Naruto would go to such lengths to win but I did accept the challenge and it's as much my fault as it is his. I would much rather accept any punishment you would see fit for Kakashi and take that burden upon myself," she bowled her head in shame.

"Mmm... So it was a bet then," sighing she focused her attention back to Naruto. "So what exactly was at stake for you to go to such drastic measures?"

Naruto was hesitant in his reply, looking anywhere but the Hokage. "A months supply of free ramen if I won..."

Silence settled between all four of them as Tsunade was almost consumed by the absolute stupidity of such a predicament. So Naruto had slept with Kakashi for a months worth of free ramen... And the consequences of his actions had been rather drastic with him ending up conceiving one of her most trusted and loyal shinobi's baby. And the poor man didn't even know. Kakashi was rather lucky in a way, if he had intended to sleep with her adoptive grandson, she would have most likely ripped his head off by now. She was still pissed off that he'd managed to knock Naruto up though. If she wasn't so angry she would probably be laughing at this situation right now.

She shook her head. "This is absolutely ridiculous..."

Earlier Naruto had pleaded that she not tell Kakashi about his deception and about the baby being his sensei's and that he himself would tell Kakashi after the baby was born. Personally Tsunade wasn't happy with the idea in the slightest but at the same time, this was Naruto's problem and she thought that the whole pregnancy thing was probably over-whelming enough as it was without the weight of Kakashi's reaction and the possible loss of a loyal friend and teacher weighing on his shoulders. Perhaps the pregnancy was punishment enough for his actions, afterall he's the one who would have to live with the consequences for the rest of his life. Which put her in the position of deciding whether to tell Kakashi or not, she couldn't tell him Naruto had tricked him into sleeping with his student otherwise the obvious pregnancy would be a tell-tail sign as to whose it was and to be honest in a kind of sick fascination she wanted to see Naruto suffer over having to explain everything to Kakashi himself. Maybe she could send the jounin away on a misson for a few months until after the birth...Or... She smirked.

Still incredibly baffled by the whole scene being played out before his eyes, Kakashi thought it was probably best to ask what the hell was going on and why he was involved in this drama that he clearly had no knowledge of.

"Umm, would someone please tell me what is going on? If this involves me and my professional life, I believe I have a right to know."

Sakura and Tsunade stared at the jounin while Naruto was chanting 'please' under his breath over and over again. Tsunade chucked a pen at the younger blonde.

"Yes Kakashi. Your student here... Is pregnant."

Kakashi blinked a few times before looking utterly confused. Did she mean Sakura? Sakura wasn't even his student anymore and how the hell did HE have anything to do with Sakura being pregnant! Tsunade better not be suggesting that he...

"No not Sakura," the blonde woman sighed. "Naruto is pregnant, I don't need to hear your questions, infact I don't want to even hear another word from you right now, instead your mission is to protect and look after Naruto to the best of your ability during his pregnancy. You will be moving into his flat and staying with him for the next... Roughly seven months. You will be taking on missions as usual but none that are above a C-rank."

A million thoughts flitted through Kakashi's mind, there were so many questions he wanted to ask and how the bloody hell had Naruto even managed to get pregnant?! Was Naruto a female?! Of-course he wasn't, they had both shared public baths on many occasions, he most definitely wasn't a female. So what? How? When? More importantly... Who? This was so sudden, he knew his student hadn't been feeling so great recently but who would have thought pregnancy would be the cause out of everything that it could possibly be. And now he was moving into Naruto's _one bedroom_ apartment to look after him until he gave birth... He really didn't know what to think or say while his thoughts were in such a jumble. And this whole bet thing? And how Sakura had said it wasn't his fault? What wasn't his fault? He was involved in a bet? What? He needed to get out of here and re-arrange his jumbled thoughts once again to regain some semblance of clarity and acceptance. An incomprehensible sound escaped his lips as he half walked, half stumbled towards the door.

"Ehehe... Yeah um ok. Yes Lady Tsunade... I'll just um, get my stuff packed."

The Hokage smirked at the unusual display from the usually stoic man. "Oh and by the way, I will be sure to keep a look out for that blonde women... Who was it?_ Narumi?_"

Kakashi nodded, his mind still hazy, perhaps it was from the blow he took to the head earlier. He should probably get it checked out he thought. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Dismissed."

The silver haired nin promptly left the vicinity to find a nice quite spot somewhere in the village to stitch his jumbled thoughts back together again.

"As for you Naruto, you will be keeping the baby so that you will live with the full consequences of your stupidity and from now on you will cease your training and you will no longer be taking on missons until your child is atleast three months old. You will also be telling Kakashi that you did infact trick him into sleeping with you for some stupid bet, and you will be telling him that the baby is his. I will give you until your child is born, if it's not done by then and I am the one who is forced to tell him, you will no longer be classed as a shinobi of Konoha, instead you will be forced to live a common civilian lifestyle. Kakashi is there to ensure that you look after yourself properly and eat some decent food for once, your baby is going to need all the nutrition it can get. I will personally see you tomorrow at the hospital for a full check-up and too see how your baby is doing, along with, hopefully, coming up with some explanation as to how your anatomy is even allowing this pregnancy to continue in the first place."

Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed. She felt another ten years older than she actually was after having to sit through this stressful meeting. She most definitely needed a drink.

"As for you Sakura, I'll let you off easy. You had no knowledge that Naruto would go to such extremes, nor did you know that he would end up having Kakashi's child, but please, in the future refrain from making _any_ bets with Naruto. Or for that matter, anyone. Since you are my pupil and you already have a good extent of medical knowledge, you will personally be dealing with any of Naruto's medical issues that should arise during his pregnancy, I'm sure you can handle that. You will also be giving him tips on how to prepare certain food and what his diet should be consisting of. Infact you can tell Kakashi aswell, I'm pretty sure he's not really going to have a clue either."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded their approval, knowing better than to defy Tsunade's orders. They were already lucky enough to be let off so easily, they both knew things could have been a lot worse.

"Oh and what exactly was the bet anyway?"

Naruto cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well...Uh... I bet Sakura that I could gain photographic evidence of Kakashi-sensei's face within five days. If I won then Sakura would buy me all the ramen I wanted for a month and if I lost I would be her slave and do whatever she wanted me to do for a month."

Tsunade snorted in disbelief. "So you actually managed to get a photo of Kakashi's face? And you thought it was a good idea to hop into bed with him at the same time..."

"Well I never intended to have... to um... Yeah with him, I was just going to get him to kiss me using my sexy jutsu and catch him off guard but things just... Didn't really go to plan," He blushed.

Tsunade burst out laughing. She really could see the humour in the whole situation, even though she worried for the little brat. She calmed herself after a minute or two, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she opened her desk draw, pulling out a bottle of sake and a small shot glass.

"Kids these days... Anyway that's all I have to say. Naruto head over to the hospital tomorrow and I'll see you then. Sakura it'll be a normal day tomorrow and you will also be attending Naruto's check-up."

Tsunade poured herself a drink and downed it, letting out a content sigh.

Naruto and Sakura shifted awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say but not being able to be on their way since Tsunade had yet to dismiss them.

"Well Naruto, have a nice night with Kakashi," she winked and burst out laughing again. Naruto scowled, and grumbled, letting his displeasure show through his trembling form. "Both of you are dismissed."

Naruto grumbled again before stomping towards the door while Sakura nodded her farewell and turned to head in the same direction as Naruto.

"Oh and Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned around to face her superior again. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"You don't happen to have one of those pictures on you do you?" She winked.

Sakura flushed as she hastily nodded and reached into her supply pouch, pulling out one of the many photos Naruto had printed off a few months ago. She handed it to Tsunade, who was eyeing the picture up, much the same way Sakura had been doing when she first received them.

Both members of team 7 left without a sound, letting their Hokage have her fun. It was almost late evening and the sun was going down, it was probably a good idea to help Kakashi get settled into his flat Naruto thought.

As they both made their way down the long hallway, they heard a muffled shout of "Shizune look at this!" before they made their way outside. They said their farewells with the promise of talking another day before they parted ways.

* * *

Arriving at his run down apartment, Naruto unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet room. There was no sign of Kakashi but it seemed that the jounin had moved the very few possessions he owned into Naruto's flat already.

Sighing, he made his way to his single bed, stepping over the futon placed on the floor a few feet away, he stripped the majority of his clothing off and slid between the cool sheets of his spring ridden mattress. Shifting into a comfortable position he shut his eyes, too exhausted to cook dinner, he found he soon slipped into a deep slumber.

He awoke the next morning with pale sunlight streaming through his window. Adjusting his eyesight he peered around his room, noticing the small, uncomfortable looking futon next to his bed was still un-slept in. Clearly Kakashi hadn't come back last night.

Shifting himself to sit upright, he slung his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling an overwhelming bout of nausea hit him. He grimaced and placed a hand over his mouth, sprinting to the nearby bathroom. Kneeling on the ground infront of the toilet he threw up what was mainly bile. The stomach acid painfully stinging his throat, bringing tears to his eyes. He hated this feeling so much.

After what seemed like an eternity he had finally felt his stomach settle but found he just didn't have the energy to pick himself up off the cool tiles of his bathroom floor. Instead he sprawled there, clad only in his shuriken patterned boxers, leaning over the edge of the toilet seat. He shut his eyes and sighed. Now he knew why women complained so much when they were pregnant, what with all the hormones racing through their body, extreme fatigue and feeling sick all the time.

Naruto thought it was weird that something - a new life - was growing within him. It creeped him out how unnatural this whole situation was but at the same time he found he was happy about it and felt a surge of protectiveness overcome him. He treasured the small life that was growing within him - that was part of him - and he knew that he would never let it come to harm. It was partly why he didn't want Kakashi to know because if Naruto told him he was sure his teacher wouldn't want it and would probably tell him to get rid of it. As far as he knew, Kakashi didn't want or was not ready for a family yet, and he sure as hell wouldn't want a family with Naruto. And on top of that he would hate his student for tricking him into something like this and then expect him to love and care for his child. It was wrong and now Naruto could see what a mistake he had made - always jumping into things without thinking. Such an idiot.

He was glad Tsunade hadn't told Kakashi though, but at the same time he was going to have one hell of a time explaining this later... Especially now that the jounin's mission was to take care of him for the remainder of his pregnancy. Could he really keep the secret from Kakashi for that long?

"Naruto?"

Startled out of his thoughts but not having the energy to turn and face the newcomer he resorted to a groan of acknowledgement. He felt like shit. Especially now that he could feel the cool of the tiles seeping into his bones.

Hearing footsteps pad across the bathroom floor, he felt warm, gloved hands wrap around his body and drag him to his feet. The blonde felt the others warm body next to his as the one of Kakashi's arms wrapped around his waist. Naruto was sure his body would have reacted in a less than decent way if he didn't feel so crappy right now. Feeling his arm wrap around the jounin's neck and over his shoulders, he was hauled back towards the bedroom. Naruto was glad for the support as he felt his knees go weak and his legs give out on him numerous times. He couldn't stop shaking as they finally reached his small single bed.

Sliding onto the less than comfy mattress was such a relief when he could still feel a lingering warmth from when he had awoken earlier. Even though the springs were digging into his back, it was a hell of a lot comfier than the hard, cold floor in the bathroom.

The blonde felt extremely weak, and even though he no longer felt sick he just wished he would die. He had slept for longer than usual judging by the time he fell asleep last night to when he had woken up but now all he wanted to do was sleep again. Shifting to lay on his side he buried his head into the soft pillow and scrunched his body up into a ball, attempting to warm up and stop the shivering. He pulled the covers up to his chin and shut his half lidded eyes.

Feeling the presence of the same person who had left him minutes ago, enter the room again he half opened one eye to see what his sensei was doing. The silver haired man stalked his way to the edge of the bed and placed a glass of water on the bedside table. He knelt down by Naruto's head and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

"Naruto I bought you some water, I think you should drink it. I've also made a fruit salad for you for breakfast, I'll bring it in unless you wish to eat at the table?"

Naruto almost groaned at the thought of leaving his bed again, even though he knew he had to head to the hospital soon. He also knew he needed to eat having had no dinner the night before. And now that he thought about it his throat really did feel horribly dry and his stomach uncomfortably empty.

Kakashi obviously saw the displeasure show on Naruto's face at his words. He smiled.

"Maa, c'mon Naruto, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you've eaten something."

The blonde nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes. With help from Kakashi, he sat up and sipped at the cool water, quenching his thirst and soothing his sore throat.

"Thanks sensei," he gulped down the last of his water and sat there thinking of something to say that wouldn't make things more awkward than they already were. "So... No instant ramen for breakfast?"

Kakashi chuckled, sending a pleasurable shiver through Naruto's body, bringing goosebumps to surface on his tanned skin. When had Kakashi's voice ever done that to him? He frowned.

"Not today, you need to start a new healthy diet now that you're..." Kakashi hesitated in his words and stood up, not wanting to say the last part, leaving the two to bask in an awkward silence. "Y'know..."

Naruto was momentarily disappointed as his sensei moved further away from him, taking the comforting heat and the pleasant scent that was Kakashi with him. All his senses seemed to be heightened recently, most likely to do with the pregnancy, but the most annoying thing was the hormones. The constant mood swings were a pain in the ass, but not only that he also had random bouts of horniness, it was frustrating enough waking up and having to deal with his problem in the mornings but now it would happen at any time of day, practically over nothing. Sometimes he would have to relieve himself twice a day just to feel satisfied, no longer being able to ignore the feeling.

He sighed and nodded, not really in the mood to argue over the fact he couldn't eat ramen anymore. But come to think of it, he really didn't have the urge to. Just the thought of the greasy, salty food made his stomach turn. The fruit seemed a whole lot more appetising all of a sudden.

Some time later after he'd flung on the nearest clothes he could grab, he made his way to the kitchen and slunk down in the seat opposite his sensei - who was now completely engrossed within the new Icha Icha book Naruto had bought him. Shaking his head he pulled the bowl of fruit towards him and started tentatively shifting the contents with his fork, unsure on whether he should eat it or not. He was pretty sure half the stuff presented before him he had never eaten before. Naruto wasn't exactly known for his love of fruit and vegetables... Or anything other than ramen for that matter.

"It's not going to eat itself y'know," Kakashi said with a hint of amusement. He turned one of the pages of his perverted book.

Naruto groaned. "But sensei, I don't even know what half the stuff in this bowl is."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and looked at Naruto in bewilderment. "It's all fruit, nothing in there will harm you," he hummed before looking back at his book. "Infact it's quite the opposite."

Naruto still seemed hesitant. He knew he should eat it but at the same time he was still slightly fearful. Not for his own health but for the health of his baby... Sure he didn't know what he was and wasn't allowed to eat during pregnancy but he knew he should be cautious. Of course he trusted his sensei but did the man really have a clue about anything to do with pregnancy? To be honest for all Naruto knew Kakashi could already have children... It wasn't like he knew his sensei _that_ well, and he didn't exactly know what the jounin did in his spare time, all he knew was that he lived alone. Is that part of the reason (other than the child being Kakashi's) that Tsunade had assigned him the mission of taking care of Naruto? Because he already had experience? The more Naruto thought about it the more he hated the idea. Jealousy perhaps? Hmmm.

After a few minutes, it seemed to Kakashi that the blonde wasn't going to eat the food and was seemingly lost in thought.

Placing his book on the table, he focused on his student who seemed to be paling by the minute. He frowned.

"All I've put in there is melon, apple, orange, grape, pineapple, banana and mango. Like I said, there's nothing to worry about, none of the food will harm you..." He paused for a moment. "Or your baby," Kakashi picked his book back up and leant back into his seat, feeling the need to hide after acknowledging that Naruto was infact pregnant. He still had a hard time coming to terms with it, it felt more like someone was playing a prank on him.

Naruto still looked pale and he also seemed to give off an air of worriment. "How do you know sensei?"

The copy nin sighed. "It's common knowledge that fruit should be a vital part of your diet during pregnancy. I guarantee you'll feel a lot better once you've eaten it Naruto..." Who would have thought it would be so difficult to get him to eat? Naruto of all people...

The boy gulped. "So... You've urm... Had experience with this before?"

Kakashi momentarily stiffened in his seat. Yes he had had some experience in such things. The memory hurt more than anything really, after all he had been looking after Kushina during the most part of her pregnancy. He missed both Kushina and Minato everyday. If only they were still here, perhaps then Naruto would have had the upbringing he deserved and wouldn't be living alone in such a run down, old apartment living entirely off of ramen it seemed. He couldn't actually tell the boy the woman had been his mother though.

"Yes."

"Oh right," he sounded disappointed. Why did he sound disappointed? The boy skewered a piece of mango on his fork and hesitantly bought it to his mouth. He took a small bite, chewing it slowly. "So um... Who'd you look after?"

Seemingly liking the mango he shoved the rest of the piece into his mouth and chewed on it enthusiastically before skewering another piece. Kakashi sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"A lady named Kushina."

Naruto stopped eating after swallowing the latest piece of fruit he'd devoured. He looked down at his bowl with what seemed to be sad eyes.

"So is that like your wife or something?" He carried on eating, albeit a lot slower this time.

Kakashi wanted to laugh. If only the boy knew...

"No Naruto," he deliberately left out that he didn't even have a girlfriend nor did he wish to start a family with anyone yet. Sure he wouldn't mind finding a partner to spend his time with but he wasn't in a rush. Even though the beautiful blonde woman he had spent the night with a few months ago would be a probable candidate. He hadn't seen her since... Well pretty much since Naruto had started his training with Tenzo and himself. He had even started searching for her but still there was no trace, instead he had resorted to asking the Hokage if she could perhaps ask her ANBU to keep an eye out for her. It took some convincing, which had frustrated Kakashi to no end having deal with Tsunade. That was the day the shocking meeting had ensued.

"So um... You don't have children of your own sensei?"

Why was Naruto so curious about Kakashi's private life all of a sudden? Frowning slightly, he lowered his book just enough to peer over at the blonde boy. The jounin hummed, seemingly thinking the question through.

"Hmm, no not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"

A small, brief smile flittered across Naruto's lips as he finished yet another piece of fruit.

"Oh no reason sensei."

Kakashi knew there was more to his questioning but he let it pass. Perhaps Naruto was just curious afterall... It wasn't like the copy nin made his private life common knowledge for the rest of society to discuss openly. Even if he did have children, he doubted he would know the first thing to do with them, he wasn't exactly known to be an expert with children.

A few minutes later the sound of Naruto's fork hitting the bowl and the scrape of a chair dragged across the kitchen floor interrupted the comfortable silence. Naruto - who was now feeling a whole lot better after eating, stretched upwards, clicking his back into place, and yawned loudly.

"Well I'm gunna have a shower sensei, then I'm heading out to the hospital," he beamed at Kakashi. "Thanks for the food!"

Before Kakashi could reply Naruto had bounced off in the direction of the bathroom and slammed the door loudly behind him. Kakashi sighed and went back to reading his book. He wondered what he should do today having had no other missions assigned to him nor was he scheduled for any training. Perhaps if he headed to the mission office he could grab a D-rank or if he was lucky, a C-rank.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you guys probably thought that Tsunade or Naruto would tell Kakashi about the baby being his, and the original plan was exactly that but... I thought I should wait a bit longer, I now have another plan for this story. :) So sorry if you're disappointed about how this chapter played out! If I've missed anything out so far, please let me know, my mind has been all over the place recently and although I've read through this a few times I may still have missed something. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows so far - thanks guys! Review? :)**


End file.
